escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Celine Harper
Celine "Honey" Harper, nicknamed The Record Producer, was invited by Charlie Glitter to his masquerade ball at his mansion, trapped in the 1960s. Throughout her experience in the night, she developed a relationship with fellow guest Monica Castillo, with the pair kissing before Monica's death at the hands of the volcano. Profile In her twenties, Celine has brown hair tied up along with icy blue eyes. Contrasting her blue eyes, she wears a deep red lipstick and golden earrings, along with dark red nail polish. She also dons a red dress which falls to just underneath her knees, a vinyl record necklace (which she gave to Jordan), and a golden signet ring on her finger. She also donned a faux fur scarf at the beginning of the night, which she later lost during the events. Following Monica's death, she uses Monica's pocket knife to defend herself. Celine is known to be joyous, ditzy, but with a heart of gold. Initially, Celine was frightened, uncooperative, and argumentative as the night started, but after seeing people die, and her friendship with Monica started to blossom, Celine became more confident, courageous, and generous, often being there to help pick someone up who is feeling low. It is also known that Celine is determined and won't back down from her journey to become a record producer. Background Hailing from a small town in Oregon, Celine grew up with her mother, Teresa, and her father, Leon, who were often out on business trips leaving Celine with her grandmother. She would often spend time in the fields with her dog, Mitzie, who sadly passed away when she was four. When Celine was five, her parents left on a business trip, and then didn't return to pick her up. After hearing no word from them, Celine assumed they left her, causing her to have a fear of loneliness and abandonment. Celine then was forced to live with grandmother, who often quarrelled prompting Celine to find solace in the mountains surrounding the town. She would often spend weekends up there camping, climbing trees, making fires, etc. and would enjoy each moment. When her grandmother fell sick, Celine cared for her despite their differences until the moment her grandmother passed. Now alone, Celine then moved to New York with big dreams to become a record producer. Not knowing where to start, she chased up different contacts but was rejected each time, but she didn't stop going. Having a love for singing, she started singing in old bars, working her way up to restaurants, cabarets, and then even her own gig. But singing wasn't her chosen career, and as she gained a name for herself, she was able to start up her own company despite her young age with help from a trust fund her parents established. Now with a glowing reputation, artists approached Celine to produce their songs, which she did, eventually becoming who she is now. Though, with her fame, came good and bad sides. After her wealth increased, Celine noticed more people wanting to become friends with her. At first she welcomed this, setting up parties for them, buying them expensive gifts, and so on, even helping them to establish a name for themselves in the industry. Unfortunately, these friends took advantage of her good nature, and once she had given them lots, they cut connections with her. Now not knowing who to trust, Celine started to disconnect from most people, and put up a façade, never really being genuine out of fear of being hurt. This led her to lead a lonely few years of solitude. On the day of the party, she received an invitation to party. She accepted, not knowing the danger that awaited... Role Season 2 Only Time Will Tell Celine was first introduced as she stepped out of a blackened limousine and threw her keys to the driver. Known as The Record Producer, Celine started off as enthusiastic, bubbly, and clumsy, with her naivety often getting the best of her. It is known that when chaos first started erupting inside the walls of Charlie Glitter's manor, she believed it was all a fake set up for the guests to enjoy. Tick-It then sorted Celine, Silvano Lupo, Jayce Foster, and Arthur Rove to the kitchen challenge where they had to pop balloons in order to solve the puzzle. At the time, she didn't help, and then decided to make a comment believing Tick-It's reasoning to place a woman in the kitchen as a sexist, despite Jayce's disapproval. At the end of the episode, Celine, trying to cling to a sense of safety and normality, still refused to believe what was happening was real. Never-Ending Nightmare The second episode picked up as the scream of a girl was heard resounding through the lounge. Scared and still refusing to admit it was real, Celine questioned why everyone was so desperate to help save the little girl as she believed she was just an actor, angering Mason DuBray. She then helped find a few pillows and place them down on the bed, but then cut her hand upon the broken glass challenge, which Arthur helped bandage up. They eventually found the girl, despite Celine's confusion over why everything was so urgent, and the guests were tasked with choosing two to face the death challenge, where only one would survive. The guests then regrouped back at the lobby as Celine started to realize what was going on was true, but still refused to admit it to herself. Then, Celine started arguing with many of the other guests, including Mason and Jayce, due to her not helping throughout the episode and believing everything was a joke. Celine started fighting back, but after a while started tearing up, where she was comforted by Monica Castillo, who helped her regain her composure and starting their friendship. The cards then chose Silvano and Angelica Macerno as the death challenge competitors, where Silvano reigned victorious and Angelica died, snapping Celine out of her state of disbelief. The guests were then confronted by a series of explosions as the episode ended. Mind Blown The episode picked up as the guests were faced with a series of explosions set out by an explosive cupid monster. During the episode, Celine had a new found urge to help, but find her self unable to at certain points. She watched on as Jayce, Arthur, and Jordan Carpenter defused the bombs from the first challenge, but did help the group by shooting down a target in the monster's workshop. Celine's friendship with Monica also blossomed during this episode as they become very close and formed a good pair. When it was announced that two would be chosen by vote, Celine was panicked, prompting Monica to calm her down. Eventually, Celine was chosen alongside Carson Huntington and told to pick a helper. Celine then picked her friend, Monica, while Carson picked Mason to help him. The pair were then strapped into electric chairs and hope seemed to start disappearing for Celine as Mason raced ahead. Celine then comforted Monica and told her it was okay as she'd had a ball, but in a shocking turn of events, Jordan ended up killed in Celine's place as he was crushed by the machine. Clearly remorseful, Celine knelt down and mourned Jordan, along with comforting Silvano, before they headed back to the lounge and placed the skull down. Face Those Feared After placing the next skull down, the guests were faced with a boggart who showed them their worst fears, with Celine's personal fear being loneliness and being on her own. The boggart then snatches Colin Argent away from the rest of the group. The guests reluctantly agree to rescue Colin and Spencer Ashworth, a man who fled from the boggart, begins researching how to defeat it. After matching up obituaries and gaining access to the boggart's chamber, the guests were all cursed and forced to face their fears in the fear chamber. Celine, reluctantly, entered the chamber second and prepared to face her fear of loneliness. She then saw her friends abusing her, with one punching her in the stomach, laughing and mocking her all the while before leaving. Celine then passed her fear test as she didn't crack, keeping composed and Monica being the thought that showed her she wasn't alone. Then, Monica entered the chamber and failed, sending her name into the voting pile. Celine consoled Monica afterwards and comforted her, telling her she didn't let her down. Celine also opened up about her parents who left her when she was young, with that being the reason for her fear of loneliness. Charlie was then killed in this episode, giving them the next skull. Drama Queen Following the next skull being placed down, the guests were faced against an army of soldiers dressed in red armour, with Celine personally finding them attractive. After joking around for a while, the guests were then transported to a Medieval kingdom to recover the next skull. The guests are first forced into an archery challenge, which Celine narrowly passed, before being faced with an eating challenge. Next was a horse race which, due to Celine spending a lot of time at her lodge in the mountains, Celine passed quickly and got the hang of. Following this, the guests (bar Colin) were told to joust for their lives and avoid death. Celine continually cheered Monica on as she battled, before being faced against Jennifer Morgan. Celine was first knocked off her horse by Jennifer and was sent into the losers group. Celine was then faced against Mason and, after a fire was lit inside her, knocked him off his horse. She was then faced against Carson and beat him too, however cutting her knee upon landing. Thankfully, both Carson and Colin were allowed to live, allowing them to get the next skull without bloodshed. The group were then led to a train station, where a ghostly train resided, ready to depart. Train of Thought Upon embarking the ghostly train, they were led by the conductor to a grisly murder scene, with a woman and a man with their throats slit, including their young son. Celine then started tearing up and knelt down to mourn the bodies, similarly to how she did for Jordan, and vowed that they would find the killers and avenge the fallen family. Due to her newfound determination, Carson inquired as to why Celine desperately wanted to solve the crime, prompting Celine to confess that she always worried that her parents had been murdered and that she wouldn't rest until it was solved. Celine and Monica then departed the group to speak to the conductor in the locomotive. Celine then suggested the pair try flirting with the conductor to get him to confess information, prompting the pair to attempt to seduce the conductor. After receiving a potential suspect's name, they left the conductor and interrogated the suspect. As Meera and the conductor were proven guilty of the crime, the guests were told to choose one of the guests to die or Spencer would be killed. Celine and Monica then shared a heart-to-heart on the scene where Celine wished Monica had always been there since her parents disappeared. Colin was then chosen to be killed and the guests fled the train, where they were confronted by the Toymaker. Celine, with a newfound spirit, then shouted that the Toymaker was twisted as the episode ended. Child's Play After the skull was placed down and the guests confronted by the wizard, they were led to the wizard's realm to do battle. After being told to abide by the rules, Celine, Arthur, Carson, and Monica first versed Jayce, Jennifer, Silvano, and Mason in a tug of war challenge. Celine's group came out victorious before they were faced with a capture the flag game. Celine hid her flag in her brassiere and helped find other flags, before their team (now with Silvano and Jennifer) won. The guests were then faced with a board game challenge, where Celine was forced into doing a body shot and pouring ice water on herself with Monica. Celine then finished third out of the guests. After everyone was complete, the guests came across a volcano and were given a message. One of them must be sacrificed into the volcano to claim the next skull. After a while of voting, much to Celine's heartbreak, Monica's name was called. Monica then kissed Celine as the pair confessed their feelings for each other. Celine then desperately pleaded with Monica and tried to flee with her, but it was too late when Monica was hit by a bolt of fire, ending her life. Devastated, Celine fell to the floor clutching the skull and Monica's pocket knife. She then shared a hug with Silvano and Arthur, still grieving over Monica's death. Back in the dining room, Celine mourned Monica and clutched her pocket knife. As she did so, she remembered Monica's final words that Celine was strong, and would get stronger day by day. Keeping her words in mind, Celine vowed to keep fighting, to keep moving on, and to make Monica proud. Now vowing to live for Monica, Celine remembered Monica and placed down the skull. The guests were then faced with a handsome soldier who broke into the lounge before bullets started whizzing in the air above them. Golden Boy, Soldier Toy Voting History Challenges entered in *Mind Blown - Survived Trivia *Celine is one of four characters to develop a romantic relationship with another guest, the others being Miranda Valentine, Luke Mathieu, and Monica Castillo. Episode appearances Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Guests of Season 2